ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Real-Life Monsters: Danny Phantom's Encyclopedia of Prehistoric Life
A large encyclopedia with many pages featuring Danny Phantom's characters Danny Fenton, Sam Manson, and Tucker Foley. In this book, the Fenton team learn about dinosaurs and other prehistoric animals, as well as many living "monsters" that are unusual and dangerous. Introduction: Danny, Sam, and Tucker visit a museum that has a traveling exhibit called "Monsters: Real or Not?" There, they see pictures of mythological monsters such as a fire-breathing dragon, Kraken, Medusa, and the Loch Ness Monster, and on the other side of the exhibit, famous monsters from TV and movies such as Godzilla, Jaws, and King Kong. (The other three pictures featured Cookie Monster, a Garthim, and Thog). Chapter 1: Dinosaurs & Other Prehistoric Animals: The group visit a huge prehistoric exhibit which features a whole bunch of dinosaurs and other prehistoric animals, many who lived at the same time as dinosaurs and others who lived before and after the dinosaur age. Chapter 2: Marine Fish & Invertebrates: They leave the museum and travel the world's oceans on a boat where they learn about monsters that live in the ocean, including sharks, rays, lobsters, crabs, octopuses, and giant squids. Chapter 3: Land Invertebrates: They visit every continent to learn about very large invertebrates as well as dangerous and deadly ones including killer bees, fire ants, army ants, ticks, mosquitoes, tsetse flies, bedbugs, and leeches. Chapter 4: Freshwater Fish: They travel through rivers searching for monsters who live there. Unusual ones include arapaimas and alligator gars, and dangerous ones include piranhas and electric eels. Chapter 5: Reptiles & Amphibians: They learn about unusual reptiles and amphibians, most of them are venomous (such as rattlesnakes, sea snakes, and cobras), most are dangerous (such as Komodo dragons and crocodiles), and most are unusual-looking (such as Surinam toads and marine iguanas). Chapter 6: Birds & Mammals: They visit jungles, forests, and tundras to learn about dangerous birds and animals, such as cassowaries, orcas, grizzly bears, gray wolves, vampire bats, tigers, and hippos. Epilogue: Having returned home, as Tucker rests on the couch, he notices Sam wearing fangs and Danny acting like a zombie, even though it's just them. Danny and Sam tell him that monsters appear only in horror novels, movies, and TV shows, but Tucker tells them that there are still real-life monsters around here. Animals Featured Chapter 1: Dinosaurs & Other Prehistoric Animals: *Apatosaurus *Allosaurus *Brachiosaurus *Diplodocus *Plateosaurus *Coelophysis *Herrerasaurus *Tanystropheus *Placodus *Nothosaurus *Rutiodon *Mastodonsaurus *Shonisaurus *Cymbospondylus *Liopleurodon *Pliosaurus Funkei *Muraenosaurus *Leedsichthys *Temnodontosaurus *Elasmosaurus *Mosasaurus *Dakosaurus *Kronosaurus *Archelon *Xiphactinus *Deinonychus *Baryonyx *Cryolophosaurus *Utahraptor *Gallimimus *Suchomimus *Dilophosaurus *Siats Meekerorum *Afrovenator *Acrocanthosaurus *Concavenator *Ichthyovenator *Compsognathus *Stegosaurus *Ankylosaurus *Edmontonia *Gastonia *Euoplocephalus *Kentosaurus *Parasaurolophus *Lambeosaurus *Corythosaurus *Olorotitan *Saurolophus *Edmontosaurus *Shantungosaurus *Huaxiaosaurus *Protoceratops *Psittacosaurus *Velociraptor *Oviraptor *Deinocheirus *Therizinosaurus *Gigantoraptor *Carnotaurus *Saltasaurus *Amargasaurus *Deinosuchus *Koolasuchus *Beelzebufo *Kaprosuchus *Nigersaurus *Masiakasaurus *Majungasaurus *Archaeopteryx *Microraptor *Iguanodon *Megalosaurus *Styracosaurus *Chasmosaurus *Pachyrhinosaurus *Einiosaurus *Vagaceratops *Pentaceratops *Diabloceratops *Torosaurus *Pteranodon *Rhamphorhynchus *Dimorphodon *Tupandactylus *Pterodaustro *Quetzalcoatlus *Pachycephalosaurus *Triceratops *Tyrannosaurus Rex *Argentinosaurus *Giganotosaurus *Carcharodontosaurus *Spinosaurus *Dunkleosteus *Anomalocaris *Jaekelopterus *Arthropleura *Meganeura *Pulmonoscorpius *Helicoprion *Edestus Giganteus *Inostrancevia *Estemmenosuchus *Cynognathus *Megawhaitsia *Kannemeyeria *Prionosuchus *Dimetrodon *Scutosaurus *Gastornis *Uintatherium *Andrewsarchus *Indricotherium *Josephoartigasia *Diprotodon *Arsinoitherium *Megacerops *Entelodon *Megistotherium *Desmostylus *Ambulocetus *Titanotylopus *Macrauchenia *Gigantopithecus *Basilosaurus *Carcharodon Megalodon *Megapiranha *Livyatan *Moeritherium *Deinotherium *Platybelodon *Gomphotherium *Titanoboa *Colossochelys *Barinasuchus *Megalania *Purussaurus *Meiolania *Barbaturex *Carbonemys *Harpagornis *Dromornis *Argentavis *Aepyornis *Megatherium *Glyptodon *Megaloceros *Dire Wolf *Cave Bear *Woolly Rhinoceros *Saber-Toothed Cat *Woolly Mammoth Chapter 2: Marine Fish & Invertebrates: *Giant Squid *Giant Pacific Octopus *Sunflower Starfish *Japanese Giant Spider Crab *Tasmanian Giant Crab *Giant Isopod *Lion's Mane Jellyfish *Nomura's Jellyfish *Stygiomedusa Gigantea *Portuguese Man-Of-War *Moon Jellyfish *Pacific Sea Nettle *Sea Wasp *Irukandji Jellyfish *Cone Shell *Greater Blue-Ringed Octopus *Giant Clam *Crown-of-Thorns Starfish *Great Barracuda *Green Moray Eel *Goliath Grouper *Smalltooth Sawfish *Caribbean Spiny Lobster *Giant Hermit Crab *Lined Sea Horse *Potbelly Sea Horse *Weedy Sea Dragon *Leafy Sea Dragon *Shrimpfish *Banded Pipefish *Lionfish *Stonefish *Porcupinefish *Ocean Sunfish *Southern Stingray *Cownose Stingray *Spotted Eagle Ray *Manta Ray *Great White Shark *Great Hammerhead Shark *Shortfin Mako Shark *Tiger Shark *Basking Shark *Whale Shark *Megamouth Shark *Bowmouth Guitarfish *Zebra Shark *Spotted Wobbegong *Frilled Shark *Goblin Shark *Giant Oarfish *Opah *Coelacanth *Coconut Crab *Caribbean Hermit Crab *Blue Land Crab Chapter 3: Land Invertebrates: *Amazonian Giant Centipede *Chan's Megastick *Giant Asian Praying Mantis *Malayan Leaf Katydid *Goliath Beetle *Dinosaur Ant *Giant Weta *Asian Giant Hornet *Tarantula Hawk Wasp *Giant Water Bug *Hercules Beetle *Atlas Beetle *Elephant Beetle *Giant African Land Snail *Titan Beetle *Mosquito *Tsetse Fly *Bedbug *Deer Tick *Leech *Army Ant *Leafcutter Ant *Bulldog Ant *Red Imported Fire Ant *Africanized Honeybee *Emperor Scorpion *Giant Forest Scorpion *Tunisian Fat-Tailed Scorpion *Black Widow Spider *Brown Recluse Spider *Sydney Funnel-Web Spider *Goliath Bird-Eating Spider *Poecilotheria Rajaei Chapter 4: Freshwater Fish: *Red-Bellied Piranha *Electric Eel *Alligator Gar *Tambaqui *Red-Tailed Catfish *Silver Arowana *Ripsaw Catfish *Piraiba Catfish *Arapaima *Goliath Tigerfish *Payara *Golden Mahseer *Siamese Giant Carp *Mekong Catfish *Wallago *Giant Devil Catfish *Giant Pangasius *Giant Mudskipper *Giant Freshwater Stingray *Barramundi *Queensland Lungfish *Freshwater Whipray *Gulf Saratoga Chapter 5: Reptiles & Amphibians: *Stokes' Sea Snake *Eastern Diamondback Rattlesnake *King Cobra *Giant Spitting Cobra *Inland Taipan *Gaboon Viper *Black Mamba *Green Anaconda *Reticulated Python *Gila Monster *Giant Horned Toad *Marine Iguana *Jackson's Chameleon *Northern Caiman Lizard *New Caledonian Giant Gecko *Komodo Dragon *Crocodile Monitor *Water Monitor *Perentie *Black-Throated Monitor *Frilled Lizard *Eastern Blue-Tongued Skink *Thorny Devil *Central Bearded Dragon *Alligator Snapping Turtle *Florida Softshell Turtle *Leatherbeack Sea Turtle *American Alligator *Nile Crocodile *Saltwater Crocodile *Gharial *Chinese Giant Salamander *American Bullfrog *Pig Frog *African Bullfrog *Goliath Frog *Pacman Frog *Poison-Dart Frog *Giant Toad *Surinam Toad Chapter 6: Birds & Mammals: *Southern Cassowary *Leopard Seal *Southern Elephant Seal *Killer Whale *Polar Bear *Grizzly Bear *Gray Wolf *Wolverine *Vampire Bat *Tasmanian Devil *Bengal Tiger *Hippopotamus Category:Books Category:Danny Phantom Category:Dinosaurs Category:Prehistoric animals Category:Animals